


Land of Snow

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Food is delicious, I'm sorry this fic is getting orphaned, Land of Snow, More snow, Multi, Possible Romance, Snow, Snow ponies, Tags Are Hard, Why did she write this, btw I have an Instagram now, but it's midnight so I can't get food, especially cake, lets just all go have some cake, lots of fucking snow, mlp, or maybe get some ice cream, please I'm like starving here, whales are adorable, whales are unloved, why did I post this, why is the mane 6 not in equestria, with coconut in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora Borealis, a unicorn living in the northern reaches of the pony world, far beyond Equestria. Even though she is so far away from the rest of the world, she somehow encounters the Mane 6. This story reveals her experiences.<br/>Rated T because a whale gets bullied and there may be swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bvspsb Cpsfbmjt

**Author's Note:**

> This haunting tale accounted by Aurora is intriguing and has the reader thirsting for more. This fanfiction is written by my twin sister, and I have been granted the priveledge of being her editor. She would have posted this work of art herself save for the fact that she is tremendously shy and afraid of criticism from strangers.  
> Criticism is welcomed, however.  
> This is just the opening because she won't allow me to post chapter I yet, entitled "Uifjs Bssjwbm."  
> While it may seem like gibberish, I can assure you that it is not.  
> Please enjoy this appetizer, the main dish will be out in at least a day.

My name is Aurora Borealis. I am recording all of this for the sole purpose of passing the time. This is because I have no job and nothing to do. Up until a few days ago, I lived in the North Pole in almost complete isolation, only able to have face-to-face contact with one pony, and she and I rarely see each other. She and I have a long history together, mostly consisting of me making mistakes and running away, and her coming to find me and calm me down. Lather, rinse, and repeat. However, as of the summer of a certain year, I came in contact with six ponies from the faraway land of Equestria. This experience would change both the way I think of the ponies around me and the way the ponies around me think of me. Read on, if it is to your liking, by all means. We can pass the time together.


	2. Their Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora meets the Mane Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My crazy twin FINALLY got this chapter finished! Enjoy, my lovely nonexistent readers!  
> As in nobody's read this yet .-. Except maybe two people...  
> Anyways, here you go!

The day on which they came was a strange one, and a turning point in my life. Things will never be the same as they were before then. I shall never be able to regain their trust.  
That day was a sad one, and a turning point in my life. Things will never be as good as they were before then. I shall never be able to regain the world I lived in.  
And yet, even now, I wish I could go back and stop his retaliation.

I had been living alone for a long time when they came. They knocked on my door and politely asked for me. Their sweet smiles immediately sowed seeds of distrust in my heart. I let them in anyway, asking for names and socializing while searching for any cracks in the ponies' façade, specifically in that of their leader. These six strange ponies did not give me an explanation of why a group of young friends would make the grueling journey to the North Pole. Either they were innocuous ponies that didn't trust me yet, or they were the group of stellar actresses that would attempt to kill me in my sleep that night. "I am stronger than you," I cried inwardly, "You cannot overcome me!"  
I decided to sleep lightly that night as I focused on the knowledge I had of them. From what I could gather, these ponies were a group of friends, as I had assumed, but they were clearly not tourists. They were polite, and they gave me their names, showing no signs of lying about them. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. I had never heard of them. Apparently their leader was the princess of friendship, and they had left a baby dragon back in Equestria due to his being cold-blooded. We talked for a while longer while the newcomers warmed up at the fire, and went to sleep shortly afterward. In the morning I was quite happy due to the utter lack of late-night assassination attempts.  
That is, I was quite happy until I heard howling outside, alongside the sound of rushing water


	3. Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and the Mane Six encounter Timberwolves...

I had been quite pleased to find myself waking in good health and in my own home, still unaware of the nature of the afterlife, as I sleep quite soundly and an attacker with a light tread could easily slit my throat and I would, no doubt, be none the wiser until I woke up to find Celestia ねえーさん* or whomever looking at me and gently whispering, "Aurora… You're an idiot."  
I was getting up to make breakfast when I heard roaring water and howling timberwolves outside. Scrambling to let my guests know that they should leave (they were sleeping in my guest room), I yelled at them to follow me or drown, I headed for a stone path outside my house that I used strictly for this, once each year. Every year, the piled-up snow melted, causing a massive flood followed by a few weeks of vegetation growing and blooming, opening tender leaves so that the sun could warm them, and dangling tender berries from their thin stems in hopes that birds would come to feast upon them and spread the seeds for the next year. Of course, I should have seen the flood coming, but I had been occupied with the unannounced Equestrian visitors currently racing after me. This had caused me to be deaf to the sounds of the ice losing its yearly battle against the combined forces of gravity and the sun. I was a fool to not pay attention, but I would be fine if I could just get myself and the others to my stone house. It overlooked the floods but was too high up to get substantially wet. Yet another advantage about the house was that it was surrounded by a plant that repels timberwolves. However, it was nearly impossible for one to start a fire inside and not find oneself near blind due to all the smoke in the air, and this became my reason behind why I moved into my other house. Despite this, the sun never sets during North Pole summers, so building a fire indoors is unnecessary because there is no night and the sun heats up the house as if it were day.   
While we were running over a burnt husk of a village, Rainbow Dash flew ahead of the other guests and asked me what it was.  
"That is a long story…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ねえーさん literally means "big sister" in Japanese. Aurora has a connection to Celestia, the nature of which is to be revealed later on, and the two of them have known each other since Aurora's childhood. Celestia is older than Aurora, but they actually aren't that far apart, so Aurora calls her "née-sān


End file.
